


ILLUSION

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered if there was any chance of changing everything in your past?<br/>Or if your dreams would come true?  Do you have any problem?<br/>Then call me, I'll be there. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe I should call you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MIMI](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177147) by Seo Yoo-sun / Song Chang-soo. 



> After about three months working on this fanfic... I'll start posting it! there's no M/M relationship on this, just the normal relationship between Corazon and Law... of course with an own character you'll know soon. 
> 
> By the way, time has stopped now.

Have you ever wondered if your dreams will come true someday? I always thought about that.

I’ve always wondered if there was a chance to change everything in the past, if someday I could bring back someone I loved or if there was a way to make my illusions a reality.

Then I stopped wondering, leaving my dreams apart and making people’s dreams a reality.

But I did my Illusions real. They kept coming back to me. Or maybe I brought them to me?

There’s no need to pay for my service, I already have all I want.

They just need to call me and I’ll be there, or maybe… I go to them, as I usually do.

Oh, wait. I did it! Just a second ago!

 _“You might be wondering who I am!”_ She claps loudly and the lights around the place start to shine in beautiful colors.

_“I’m the one who will make your dreams come true!”_

As soon as all the lights are on, she walks forward and opens her arms exaggeratedly

_“Let the show begin! Or… Well… something like that?”_

She’s getting closer to that person’s face and smiles widely.

_“What's your problem?”_

……

“Are you saying I’m just joking? You shouldn’t”

….

“Who am I talking to?”  


_**“Just a quick reminder… TIME HAS STOPPED”  ** _

 

_" **WELCOME... Trafalgar Law!"**_

 


	2. CHAPTER 1- THE MEETING.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law meets a certain woman full of some kind of power.   
> She says some innecesary crap and acts like a child... But he knows there's something behind her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it starts here!   
> I've written like 7 chapters but they are on a note in my iphone... I prefer to keep my works on my pc so... hahahaha.   
> Hope you enjoy this. This is just the start of something wonderful. 
> 
> By the way, if some of you have already read my ZoSan fic Blindness (which will be updated this weekend, by the way). You must know I like to hear to some music while I'm writing and some of those songs don't have a letter, its just pure instrumental. If I can recommend you something I was listening to while writing this fic... For this chapter... I can't decide for any song to recommend... But I was listening to...
> 
> Fractal-Itvara.   
> That song is great. 
> 
> This marks the start of this beautiful fic.

_On a summer island on the second half of the Grand Line, Trafalgar Law, Bartolomeo and Monkey D. Luffy, with some of his crewmates stop just to get more supplies, as soon as Law leaves the ship, he looks at the sky, trying to know what time is it._

And just in a moment night falls and there’s a lot of things disturbing Law’s thoughts. He’s sitting at the beach, looking to the sky and feeling the salty cold breeze blowing to his face.  

It’s been days since Doflamingo was defeated, since Law did what Corazon wanted and nothing matters anymore, he won’t get his family, his old life, his friends and Corazon back. As he stands up, he looks at the blue ocean shining with the moonlight and making beautiful shiny waves that make Law remember his long trip with Corazon.

He finally feels stressed and after that, there’s just the need to forget all those memories; the cold days under Corazon’s comfy coat and his smile, those tears that one special night and the cute way he reacted to the way Law called him for the first time in months. Maybe if he had lived a little more they would’ve shared more precious things together and they would’ve created even more memories.

Yes, he needs to forget just for a second about that.

He turns around looking for a bar or a quiet place near the beach, but since he can’t find one, he walks through the dark streets.

* * *

Everything is dark, there’s nobody out, there’s no noise at all, just the nature and the wind. When he decides to go back to the ship, a small ad lights in front of him.

 ** _Illusion_** is the name of the bar, Law smiles to himself and enters the place. But just after he steps inside there, he can feel something weird about the place.

“Oh my…! I have a new customer!” A woman’s voice sounds through the entire dark place, the lights turn on instantly and there’s nobody there but the two of them. Better.

“Please, come inside, welcome to my precious bar”

“Whatever strong you hav” he says and sits at the bar, in front of her.

“Sure” She smiles and it hasn’t been even a second and magically there’s a cup of coffee in front of him. “You’re so lucky” The woman smiles at him and nods at the cup.

“I asked for something strong”

“Coffee is it”

“Whatever…”

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Hmmm?” He hums while drinking from the cup.

“You’re so lucky for being here”

“Ok, stop the creepy talk like… now”

“I suppose you came her looking for something kind of impossible, please tell me you came here because of that!”

“I just came here for SOMETHING STRONG, but you gave me coffee instead”

The woman laughs. “I thought It would make you feel better”

“Huh?!”  
“You look like you haven’t slept in years! Look at those eyes!”

“Shut up! I’m like this since I’m a kid! And why the fuck did I come here, anyway?!”  
“There are plenty of bars out there, but instead you just came here, you came to me!”

“There were no bars at all!”

“Sure?” She smirks.

Law looks at her with fury and stomps his now empty cup on the table. The terrible sound makes the woman laugh louder than before.

“Hey, hey, don’t make me get mad~” Her look darkening and her smile getting bigger. “ I’m a good person but I can be your worst nightmare”

“I’ve seen everything I could at the age of 10… What else can you show me? Just shut up”

She laughs again, just like a little girl and smiles at the man frowning in front of her.

“So let’s see… An unrequited love? Are you dying from a terminal disease?” She snaps and it looks she’s no longer mad.

Law makes a face when he hears the second question.

“None of them” He answers and looks at her face, her eyes are big but even though she’s smiling, they look sad and calm, one part of her eye is brown and the other one is blue with little touches of green and yellow, they look totally weird. Her lips are painted with a dark red color and her eyebrows are long.

There’s something weird in that woman, he can clearly tell that.

“Oh! Your face says it all! What a fantastic thing! I’ve been bored for decades and thanks to you I will get some entertainment for a while”

“Just how old are you?!”

“Hm…” She hums a song and soon smiles at him. “What was your question?”  
“You sure are crazy…”

“Thank you! Want a cigarette?” She’s nodding with acceptance and moves her hand, a small box full of cigarettes appears in front of him just like a magic trick.

Law looks at her and she offers him a cigarette.

“You know…? You’ll want to come back as soon as you know what I’m talking about. Everyone comes back”

“I don’t think so, the service here is terrible, my coffee tastes like shit…”

She laughs and lights up his cigarette with a beautiful golden lighter full of diamonds, Law can see a lot of rings on her fingers and her black long nails. She notices his eyes and shows him a devil smile. “I know I’m not good at making coffee, but I needed an extra opinion. You should keep this, by the way” She says and gives him a small box of matchsticks.

“Why would I keep this?”

 

“Just keep it! Don’t be so boring!”

“Oi, don’t order me around!” He shouts, totally impacient. 

“Fine, do you want to see what’s inside it?”

“There’s just matchsticks right?”

“Well… yeah…”

“Then?!”

She looks like she’s spacing out and looking at the clock on the wall.

“Don’t act like that while someone’s talking to you!”

“Is your hat fluffy?”

“What?”

“Let me touch it!”

She looks at him and smiles at the man keeping the box on his pocket, just when he looks down at it , she reaches his hat and takes it to put it on her own head.

“Give it back…”

“Oh, just let me use it for a second!”

“Just a damn second!”

She leans on the bar and puts herself closer to the man.

“So… I already said an unrequited love… And a terminal disease, right? What about someone you need to talk to?”

“What do you mean?”

“Hmm? I don’t know, are you feeling tired or something?” She looks at him, rubbing his eyes.

“Not at all…”

“I haven’t told you, right?” Her voice is barely audible; he feels like there’s an echo on his head. “Time has stopped” He can barely hear her.

“Time has what…?”

“Are you really not feeling tired? Hey, stay with me, let me tell you something else! Are you Dizzy?” She evades his question and takes his arm, preventing him to fall from his seat.

“W-Wha---“

“Yes! You’re dizzy! Don’t close your eyes, wait a second!”

**_Soon, all around him becomes black._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this fanfic is inspired by a certain Korean Drama called MIMI. If you watch it, I hope you have enough tissues. and nope, It's not the same, I just took some ideas from it.


	3. CHAPTER 2: THE GIFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misterious woman makes something unexpected. Law can just stare there and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally edited this chapter! I love it and I have the ending ready but... You know I need to correct it :'D 
> 
> Hey, TIME FLIES.

_**Everything is blurry but he can see her smiling widely and waving at him, he can't hear a single thing, his eyes open widely but even with that, he can't see anything clearly and after a moment all around him becomes black, he can't hear a simple thing but he feels a hand on his cheek and his hat back on his head.** _

He can hear voices around him and a warm hand caressing his hand, just like his mother used to when he catched a cold or when he used to fall asleep while studying.

_Was he dreaming?_

Somehow he liked that feeling, and even though he traveled through a lot of islands back at the other half of the grand line, he never enjoyed such a light show. People would say he never has fun but, he liked it. 

_What was happening around him?_

He felt something under his head, were those a woman's legs? 

 

After a moment the voices around him appeared again, not easy to recognize but he felt good, like he was back home. 

He was dreaming, he knew he was dreaming!

 

He opened his eyes and the place around him was different. Was he taken to another island?! 

He was at a small forest but a small path was next to him. He stood up, weakly looking at the floor and trying to stand properly until he felt someone trying to help him. 

He could hear the voices even closer as he walked through it, the trees seemed to be so familiar.  

What a good dream, he felt somehow good. 

"Wait, wait, Trafalgar Law!" The woman walked behind him and touched his shoulder. Okay maybe the dream wasn't that good. 

"Remember what I told you before?" 

"Huh?"

She laughed. 

"Just keep walking there" 

"Is this some kind of joke?" 

She pushed him laughing until they arrived to a small city too familiar to Law. 

"H-How?" 

He turned around and looked at her. She was now wearing different clothes and a beautiful back hat. She took it off and bowed at him with a serious face. 

"It's not necessary to say my name, just call me whatever you want. But I should tell you I'm an illusionist, a good one!" She smiled saying the last part.

"I see... So this is not real" 

"Well... We made a little trip, but don't worry. We'll be back at the bar soon"

"Hmmm..." 

Trafalgar knew that city, it was Flevance, he could recognize the white houses and the big medical school he went when he was a child. 

"Isn't it a little dangerous to be here?" 

"Huh?! Oh, no! I wouldn't have come if it was that dangerous!" She waves both of her hands and smiles nervously. 

"I see..." 

"Take this as a gift!" 

"Huh?" 

"Oh, you're my first customer in years!" 

She pushes him again and all around them seems to have stopped. 

"Your first customer?" 

"Well... You know my bar is not that easy to find and..."

"Why is all the people like that?"

It looked like the time stopped in the city, like there was a big festival but the people celebrating was freezed. 

"Let me add some good ambient here!" 

She claps and smiles widely. 

"Let the show begin" 

"Oh come on... Stop that crap"

"Shut the fuck up!" She looks at him, frowning. 

The people starts to move like nothing happened. Law laughs at the person blushing in front of him. 

"I... Have to go somewhere else" 

"Huh? You know this place?" 

"Don't play the fool" 

She laughs and follows him through a shortcut until they stop in front of a hospital. 

"I'm not playing the fool now, what are we doing here?"  She asks and Law smirks, walking inside the hospital and looking everywhere around him. 

He enters the place and looks at the corridor. 

"Hey, Trafalgar Law, there's nobody here."

"Hmm..." He keeps walking inside, going forward and inhaling loudly. 

"Ok, there's a damn festival outside but you prefer to come to a hospital?" 

"Hey, you said it was a gift, let's go upstairs" 

"No, no... I'll be at the festival, once you're done here, call me" 

"How?" 

"Just go upstairs, man!"

 

He nodded and ran upstairs, nearly smiling and looking through the halls for someone. He didn't want to get in contact with the people in the hospital. But he knew he would find his family there. 

He entered his room and looked everywhere with nostalgia. His bed, he missed his bed back then so many times before getting there with the Donquixote family. His desk was full of books, most of them about medicine. And there was a frog right beside said desk, on its cage. 

He opened a drawer in the desk, looking for something else but he made a lot of noise. 

"Who's there?!" A man shouted. 

Law stopped breathing, he looked at the door and it opened slowly. 

"W-Who are you?!" 

They were there, in front of him. His mother and dad were in front of him.

"I-I..." He wanted to cry but he inhaled heavily. 

"What are you doing in Law's room?!" 

"I was tired of waiting for someone to check my arm so I started looking for some Doctor" he lied. 

"Oh, I see..." The woman smiled. 

"What happened to your arm, sir?" He said looking at his hat suspiciously. 

"Well, it got cut and some friends put it back" 

"Huh?!" 

"Please, let us check!" The woman hurried. 

He took out the bandages on his arm and showed them the almost cured arm. 

"They did a good job repairing the Cephalic and Basilic veins, I almost thought my Ulnar nerve was damaged but they repaired it under my instruction so it's fine"

"How do you know that?" 

"I'm a surgeon" 

"Huh?!"

"I just needed another opinion" 

"I see..." The woman said. "Well, let's just clean it before putting some new bandages and we'll be done. 

She smiled at him and he couldn't stop himself from giving another smile back. "Your hat looks like Law's" 

"Hmm?" 

"But he's just a little kid, one day I hope he could look like you and be a great surgeon..." Her face darkened. "But... Well..." 

"Amber Lead?" 

"H-How?!" Her eyes opened in horror.

"I... I heard through the corridors" 

"I see..."

She was cleaning the wound and looking at the stitches. 

"They did a good job in here" Law's dad says. "You know? You look a lot like a grown up version of our son" 

Law smirked and looked at them "Really?" 

"Yeah, your eyes look the same and he wants to be a surgeon, too" 

"I see..." 

"If everything goes well... I really hope he becomes a great Doctor!" 

"I'm sure he will" 

"Just like you, but without so many tattoos" 

His dad laughed and put his hand on Law's shoulder. 

"You must be a really great doctor, all full of adventures" 

"Are you a pirate?" 

"U-Uh..." 

Both of them laughed and looked at Law.

"You're not the first pirate coming here!" They smiled "well, all done" 

"How much do I ow--" 

"No, no! It's fine, it was just something simple!" His mom waved nervously and looked at him. "But thank you for making us laugh just a little after such difficult times here..." 

"Please come back if you're feeling sick!" 

"What's your name by the way?" The woman asked. 

"Trafal--" 

"Come on, grumpy idiot!" The woman entered the room and pulled his arm. "Let's go!" She pulled his arm stronger and they started running away. 

"Wait, you haven't told us your name!" His mom shouted, running behind them. 

"It's Trafalgar Law!" She shouted and both of his parents stared at them in shock. "Good evening by the way!" 

"H-how?!" They asked. 

"W-Wait!" He shouted, trying to free his arm from her strong grip. "How did we travel back time?!" 

"We didn't, You, idiot!" 

"Huh?!" 

"I'm not something like God... This is just... I don't know how to explain it, they are already dead, right?" 

"Y-yeah..." 

"Call this a small piece of heaven"

"What?!" 

"Don't ask!" 

"Why are we running?!" 

"It makes it funnier!" She says with a laugh and soon she reminds him of Luffy.

They run through the place and his parents are following them. 

"Please! Wait!" 

Law can finally free his arm and stop to wait for his parents. 

"H-how?" His mother says and he looks to the floor. 

She hugs him tightly and his father touches his shoulder. 

 

"Trafalgar Law... Let's go...!" She frowns at him and motions her hand to the floor. 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

"So you're our son?" His father asks with a smile. 

"Well, yeah...?" He answers and turns around looking at the woman. "We need to go right?" 

After hugging his mother closer he walks away from them. 

"Could you fall asleep?" She asks suddenly, making Law look at her and make a face. 

"What?!" 

 She hits him in the head and he falls unconscious to the floor. 

 

"See ya!" The woman says with a smile and waves at Law's parents, then she takes Law's arm and tries to carry him.

 They look at her with a smile that can break any heart in small pieces and suddenly they change their expressions, looking at the woman.  

"This idiot..."

I'll take care of your son after this, so don't worry. By the way, you should thank someone else.

"Who?" His father asks instantly. 

"The king of hearts" she says with a smile, her eyes showing some other feeling, like sadness.

"Excuse me?"

"Have a nice day, don't worry about him... After all... You'll forget about this" 

After a second they look like they are frozen, even the wind stopped blowing.

\----------______________________________________--------------_______________-____________---------------_____________------------________--_______________-_____

 

"Trafalgar Law...!" She slaps him in the face to wake him up. 

"W-What the fuck?!"

"I've tried to wake you up for an hour!" She says with a funny voice, just like she's making fun of something.

"I just... What happened?"

"Oh! The clock is moving!"

Law looks at her and somehow everything is blurry around him. 

"H-hey... Again?"

"No, man. You're just tired..."  She rolls her eyes and looks at him. "Here"

"What's this?" 

She gave him a small envelop.

"Once I tell you to look at it, do it. But don't do it before, ok?"

His head starts to hurt and he goes to the exit.

“Fine…”  

"See ya!" She waves at him. "Come back, okay?" 

“I know…”

“Shit! I broke a glass again!” She said after a loud noise echoed through the bar. "Trafalgar Law!" 

"What?!" 

_**"TIME FLIES, Doesn't it?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
>  AGAIN: This work is slightly inspired by a Dorama called MIMI. Watch it if you like to cry.


	4. CHAPTER 3: THE PRINCE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAW RECEIVES AN SPECIAL VISIT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it , guys! Please, put so much attention to that damn stupid woman, she's really important.

On the second day at that summer island, Law wakes up at the hotel where He, Bartolomeo and his crew and one half of the Strawhats are staying.

 

"What the...?" 

"Oi, Torao! Are you okay now?" Luffy asks smiling at the poor man sitting on the bed with a terrible headache. 

"I was until you came" 

"shishishishi" 

"How did I end here?" 

"What do you mean? You were at the beach and then you came back here and fell asleep"

"What?"

"You looked like your head hurt so Robin told me not to bother you" Luffy smiled at him and Law looked at Luffy and sighed. Maybe it was just a dream, maybe he's so tired he can't remember anything from last night. The memories of the bar with the suspicious woman get stronger so he puts his hand inside his pocket and as soon as he feels a little box, he takes it out. 

 

It has the name of the bar with beautiful black letters and when he opens it he can just find three matchsticks. 

Why would that woman only give him three shitty matchsticks? But that's something that makes him want to know more, he takes his hat and his sword to run out of the room. 

"I'll be back soon"

 

He runs as fast as he can but he can't remember the exact location of the bar. 

 

"Damn it!" He shouts with a desperate voice. 

 Just when he feels tired and the only thing he wants is to sit somewhere, he turns around and looks at the familiar ad. He enters the place and the lights turn on around him. 

"So you came back... I thought you were just a grumpy man with no sense of humor" 

"I am, but you are weird... So I was wondering what did you mean when you said something about everyone coming back here... And that thing about the time... Also.. What the fuck was that thing last night? Did you put something in my drink?"

"Don't say that!" She looks at him. Her hair is now longer and nearly white, she doesn't look old at all. She's dressed with a beautiful red dress and a little flower on her hair. "I'm a damn professional, okay?"

"Why?" 

"Look, you need to have something done" 

"Huh?" 

"Why don't you try it yourself? ~" 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" 

"Just take one of those matchsticks and enjoy the fun" 

"Are you crazy or something?" 

"Come on!" She hurries him and smiles with joy. 

"Okay! Okay!"  He says and takes out the little box, after a moment observing it, he takes one of the matchsticks out and lights it. 

"Please, let the show begin!"

As just as she says that, there's a lot of lights shining in different colors around the bar, it looks like a beautiful show full of amazing colors.

"H-How?" 

"Please enjoy your time!" 

"What?!"

Everything is shining around them to the point where Law can't see anything, she is just covering her eyes with her hand and smiles widely.

 

"Ohh, the fun's starting!"

"Wait!" 

A loud sound is on the bar, nearly making his head explode. "You have to explain me why---"

 -------------------------------------------

 

"W-Where am I?" Theres a little familiar voice next to Law. "Hmm? This place is so big...!" 

 

That voice was so familiar to Law, it was a voice he always wanted to hear again. 

"L-Lamie?!" Law shouts and stands up with surprise in his eyes. 

"W-Who are you? Oh! Do you know where  mom and daddy are? Or where's my big brother?" 

She asks shyly and gives him a pretty smile. 

 

"Your brother?" 

"Oh you know him?!" 

"I... I do..." 

As the girl looks at him with her eyes wide like plates and gives him a beautiful and shiny smile, Law opens his eyes and tries to smile at her without crying. 

"Oh! Your eyes ere like brother's!" 

"R-Really?" 

"Yeah!"

The woman stares at both of them, cleaning a glass, she finally throws it away and the sound of it breaking in pieces can be heard away. she smiles like an idiot so she turns around and walks away from them. It looks she's looking for the glass. 

Law looks at her walking away with her long red dress disappearing in the dark and her shining hair waving a lot. Then he looks at the matchstick, it is about to burn. 

 

Trafalgar doesn't know what to say so he smiles at the girl and laughs with her. 

 

"Do you really know him?! I miss him so much!" 

"I know he misses you too" 

"I want to play with him soon" 

"Well, he surely would like the same..."

The girl laughs and looks at the ceiling with a sad face. 

"But I want him to be okay, he might be feeling lonely... Could you tell him something?!" 

"Y-Yeah..." 

"Please tell him I miss him and that I love him SO MUCH!" She says opening her arms as wide as she can. "Like... This much!" 

"That..." 

"That sickness... Is he suffering? I don't want him to feel any pain!" 

"He's cured" 

"Really?! I knew he would be an amazing Doctor! He is a doctor, right?"

"Yes, not that great but... He can make some miracles come to life"

"I knew all those nights studying like a grumpy boy would work" she laughs and Law smiles like a kid. 

"Did he really find the cure?" 

"Someone did it for him when he was still a child... He loves that person a lot" 

"I must thank that person someday..." 

"He was a great man... An awesome man" 

"So cool...!" 

"His name was---" 

He stops talking when she smiles at him like the old times, she's like listening to a fairy tale. 

 

Law smiles and he can feel the tears falling through his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?"

"I... Well..." 

"Can I hug you? Mom used to say a hug always makes sad people feel good" 

"R-really?" 

"Yep! That's all I can do if you are going to tell him that!" 

 

Law holds her as fast as he can, he can feel the tears on his face and his sight blurring because of it. He holds her closer and cries out loud. 

"I will give him your message, and I know he loves you too, I bet he misses you so much"

"I hope he is as cool as you! Maybe he looks like a prince just like you!"

"Me? A prince?" 

"Yeah! You're now a prince!"

"How can I be a prince?" 

"You're tall and a great person. Yes, a prince!"

 

Lamie laughs and that's the last thing Law hears when the matchstick is all burned and the fire stops. He doesn't know what to say, so he covers his face with his hat and keeps crying until the woman stretches out a hand to comfort him. 

 "There's just a lot of surprises coming for you, and it won't cost a thing! Just let me have fun and enjoy it" 

"H-How do you do this?!" 

"Oh it's good you ask... But I won't answer, not now" the woman laughs and Law just can't believe what happened. 

"I don't know where the glass fell, let me look for it" 

"F-fine..." 

She smiles widely and looks at his hands shaking. 

"Look at what's on your coat, you'll like it" 

He opens his eyes wide and looks at her with confusion. After a moment he puts his hand inside his pocket and he can feel something small inside it. 

"I thought you would like it" 

He takes out a small photo of him and his family and smirks as soon as he notices their faces. 

"Where did you get this?" 

"Huh? Oh... I took it yesterday... I hope they don't get mad at me" She laughs and it somehow makes Law smile.

"I need a walk... Thank you..." 

"The next time you come back, I'll make some tea"

"I was getting tired of your horrible coffee... good job!" 

"Will you be back?" 

"Yeah, I'll be back, weird witch" 

"Sure, come back later, grumpy idiot..."

"Ok" 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot... _ **JOUSKA**_ " 

"What?" 

"Come back later!" She smiles at him and he walks away, looking at her with confusion. 

"What the hell does that mean?" He murmurs and looks at the sky. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	5. THE FRIEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law has a conversation that changes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uploading too soon is my thing! This chapter is short but oh my... You'll thank me later. 
> 
> By the way, time has stopped.

As soon as Law leaves the bar, he finds Luffy.  
"Strawhat-ya... Stop following me..."  
"I wasn't following you, I just went to the same place as you, but you only entered for like a minute..."  
"Straw---"  
"Look, Torao! Let's go there, I want meat!" The boy says, pointing at a restaurant.  
"You go there, I'll go back to the hotel" he says while touching the bridge of his nose.  
"But... " And before Luffy finishes his sentence, Law is already walking away.  
"Torao! This time come back to the hotel before midnight!" Luffy shouts and Law waves his hand without looking back. 

* * *

  
One of the most beautiful things has happened to Law, he talked to his dead little sister, he was so happy about it, he hadn't felt like that for years. It was good to see her again, to talk to her like the old times. She is okay now, she doesn't have that disease anymore, even though she didn't recognize him, he can't stop himself from smiling. Before that, he saw his father and mother, he even talked with them.

But somehow he knows he feels empty inside, after all that, he feels empty. He still misses someone, but he can't ask for it. He can't.  
\----  
On the third day at that summer island Law is preparing to go to the bar, when he is out of the hotel, he can see the strawhats going to different places. This time Law has somewhere to go, this time Law is going to know how was it possible to talk to his dead sister.  
\----  
"Welcome back, Trafalgar"  
"You said tea, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah. At least be gentle and say hi!"  
"Hi"  
"Good, this is on the house" She gives him a cup of tea and smiles at him.  
"Oi, I haven't paid anything else..."  
"I know, it's funny, right?"  
"How could it?!"  
"Do you know what I'd like?"  
"What?"  
"A damn puppy, I love dogs!"  
"I'm starting to feel sorry for every dog around the world"  
"I feel so bad for your tripulation, having a damn captain like you is just..."  
"What?"  
"Horrible" She says with a smile and Law smirks, it's like someone is  
"How do you do that?"  
"Do you mean what happened before?"  
Law nods and the woman lets out a laugh.  
"There are things in this world I shouldn't tell to anyone. If you want to know, I'll tell you later, but you just have to wait until you start to realize it yourself"  
Law sighs and drinks the last of his tea.  
"I'll come back later, I need some fresh air"  
"Yeah, yeah, don't forget to come back tonight" Law nods and goes out of the place and walks to the beach, there's an idea going through his head but he doesn't know if that idea is somehow possible.  
\---------  
He sat on a rock and Took out the small box, he looked at one of the matchsticks and tried to light it.  
"Torao!" Luffy pushed him from behind and Law accidentally threw away the matchstick.  
"O-Oi!" .  
Law stood up and tried to look for the matchstick on the sand but it was kind of impossible.  
"Hey, just come with me for a second!"  
"No!"  
"Come on! You're my friend and friends do that!"  
"I'm not your friend! Wait!"  
"Yes you are!" Luffy shouted and Law looked at him with his eyes like plates. The rubber man suddenly pulls his arm and starts running.  
"O-Oi..."  
"Now come with me, idiot Torao!"  
"You are one to talk..."  
Law stood there for a second and Luffy kept on walking. "I said come with me!"  
"Don't order me around!"  
"Then come!"  
"Agh!"  
Law followed him and they started to walk around the island. Just until Luffy stopped in front of a tree full of lemons.  
"I'll give some to Sanji so he'll have to make a pie when we arrive to Zou!"  
"And why do I have to be here?"  
Luffy ignored him and climbed the tree to take some lemons.  
"You are going to help me!"  
"How can you need help if you only have to stretch your arms?!"  
"If I don't get them by working a lot, then they won't taste the same!"  
That was a good one, he can't stop himself from smirking.  
After a while helping Luffy climb the tree, they sit under the tree and look at the sky.  
"I'm so happy Sabo is alive..." Luffy says and Law keeps his mouth shut.  
The boy instantly keeps on telling Law the history behind him and his brothers, he soon starts talking about Sabo's and Ace's death and how he was so happy Law helped him back at marineford.  
"Mugiwara-ya..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"What would you do if someone you cared for is dead and you can... Talk to that person again...?"  
"Can I change that for meat?"  
"Huh?! But I thought... That time at marineford---!"  
"But... I know Ace would have been really mad at me..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know... He was always like that... What can I do if we can just talk? I liked going on adventures with him and Sabo!"  
"Look! A big spider! Amazing!" The boy ran towards the spider and tried to catch it.  
"I'll go somewhere else, Mugiwara-ya"  
"Uh... Ok!" Luffy smiled at him. "Come here spider!"  
Law walked away, thinking about Luffy's words, they were simple but they were hiding an important meaning.  
\-----  
"Welcome back, sir" a man is in the place, cleaning the bar.  
"Where is that woman?"  
"She'll be here later, want a drink?"  
"Uh, yeah..."  
To his surprise, he gives him wine.  
"She'll be here in a minute" the man says with a smile and he looks around.  
"Okay..."  
"Do you like surprises, sir?" The man smiles at him and there's a feeling of fear going through Law's spine.  
"A little..."  
"She's really special... I've known her for a long time"  
"Really?"  
"I am working under her service since she helped me some time ago. She always smiles at every single thing around her, just like if she was the happiest person around."  
"Isn't she?"  
"How could?" The man laughed. "Always risking important things for the sake of others and fighting with anyone on her way until she is full of wounds! She's someone horrible inside!"  
"Then why are you with her?" Law asked, intrigued by his words.  
"She has a lot of things inside her but she abandoned her happiness to make people suffering smile"  
"Huh?"  
"She always helps people in a way no one knows how it's possible... But she always takes something in exchange. Not money, not something material..."  
"T-Then what?"  
"It's difficult to explain but... Let me tell you something; You'll never regret meeting her."

The woman looked at them from the second floor of the bar with a smile on her face, just like always.  
"Hi, Trafalgar Law"  
She went downstairs and looked at the floor, still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments or whatever you want. HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	6. CHAPTER 5: THE KING OF HEARTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, they are in front of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the fun begins and I was crying while writing this...

"Oh! Welcome back!" The woman shouted from the other side of the bar. She was going down trough some stairs in a casual outfit "you know? I'm feeling so excited right now!" She said extending her arms wide.  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
The woman walked to the other side of the bar and touched Law's hand, she smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"I need to turn on a candle... Do you have the matchsticks I gave you?"   
"This?" Law took out the small box and put it on his pocket again.  
"Well... Let's play cards before, I'm getting bored"   
"Fine..."   
They were just playing poker and suddenly Law noticed the game was full of corazon cards.   
"Where are the other ones?"   
"Huh? But my cards are fine... Are you okay?"   
He shook his head and took a card.   
The king of hearts.   
"This is a weird game..."   
"You think?" She smiled at him.   
No, he couldn't just hope the man he loved the most to be there just like his sister.   
"Let me see..." She took the card and looked at it. "Looks good to me... Are you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah..."

"You were talking to that guy?" She pointed at the man looking at the entrance.   
"Yeah, why?"   
"He's a good person, I don't feel alone thanks to him" she smiled and put herself closer to Law. "He's... Got a terminal disease, I helped him with a fortune for his family, he doesn't want to see them cry by the end of his life so... He came here"   
"Can I check him?"   
"I know you're a great doctor but... It's thanks to a terrible poisoning"   
"So you prefer to let him stay like that?"   
"He's made up his mind, man... I can't stop him"   
The woman smiled and Law shrugged.

"Why are you helping me with this? How did you know?"   
"Oh Trafalgar... We crossed paths that night you arrived to this island, I knew you were suffering a lot"   
"Hmmm"   
"Do you feel a little better?"   
"I think so... But you haven't told me---"   
"Wait for me here, I'll be back in five minutes"

As he kept on drinking from his glass, the woman appeared in front of him and smiled, she looked at him with excitement and Law stopped drinking.   
"Here, you have a bonus" She said and gave him a small candle.   
"What's this?"   
"Could you just---"  
"Ok, ok... I know" Law said and took the box out of his pocket, he took a matchstick out, lighted it up and turned on the candle.   
"Now what?" He asked and the woman smiled at him.   
"Let the magic begin" the woman laughed and smiled at him. "Well... It's taking so long... Let's just wait" she pointed at a clock on the wall but it didn't move at all.   
"Fine..."   
The sound of a band filled place, it was just a normal jazz piece.   
"I love this song" she said with a beautiful smile.   
"You must like music that much, right?"   
"I do..." She hums the song and closes her eyes, letting Law see her long eyelashes.

"This place feels really lonely..." She said looking around her. "But of course it is... You can't find it even if you know where it is..."   
"Your location is weird" Law added and the woman nodded.   
"Once in a while, I like to get out of here, to the real world and look at the ocean, that ocean I'll never be able to meet"   
"A devil fruit?"   
"People sometimes makes mistakes, I'm afraid of the ocean" She leaned on the bar and rolled her eyes.  
"You? Afraid of something?"   
"I'm a person too, you know? That blue ocean, shining with the sun and the moon at night, where a lot of people is starting a whole new life in this era. The grand line is really full of interesting things and there's people able to see them"   
"Why don't you go out and have an adventure?"   
"I don't want to, I've been living trying to hide myself"   
"From what?"   
"From my future, of course"   
"Your future?"  
She started humming the song again until she stopped and looked at the door, shocked at whatever she was looking at. Her look softening and opened her eyes a little more, she was looking at someone else but Law didn't pay much attention.

"Welcome!" The woman said with a cheerful voice. "Take a sit please... Would you like some tea? What about some coffee?"

Law was immersed in his glass, he looked at the woman talking to another person, she nodded and a beautiful melody sounded all over the place.   
"Just give me something strong"   
"As you wish, sir"   
"Hey, you're being too formal, aren't you?" The man asked again, his voice was breaking, like he never spoke in years.   
"No, I'm not" she replied with a serious tone and looked at Law.   
"There's a lot of even more grumpy people here" she laughed and Law just shrugged at that comment .  
\----  
"It's been so long since I've been here... How nostalgic" The man said and Law was still looking at his glass. The woman was preparing some special drink and looking at them. For some reason, she was cutting some fruit and her ability with knifes was magnificent.  
"I'll make something special for you two" she said with a smile.   
"Thanks" The other man said and Law was still drinking, it looked like his glass was never empty, until he closed his eyes and heard some liquid being poured in his glass. He opened his eyes wide and the woman was filling his cup again.  
"O-oi!"   
"Trust me, you'll need it" she put her finger in front of her lips and looked at him. "Just shut up, ok?"  
"What are you talking about?" The man asked.   
"N-No..! Nothing!"

He was sure it was Corazon's voice, maybe the man from before put somehing strong on his drink. How could the man he adored the most be there next to him? He was dead, it was hard to admit but Corazon was dead. But his little sister was dead too, and he talked to her, he even hugged her.  
Law looked at the man's big hands, full of scars and scratches, the way his hands took the glass were so familiar. Damn it, corazon would've been proud of him or would've acted like and idiot, just because he recognized his hands like that.   
But something inside was telling him not to turn around.

"Maybe you don't want to talk, sorry man" The man said and Law was sure, he was sure the person he adored the most was right there next to him. The woman simply put her hand on Law's shoulder and gave him a peaceful smile.  
"I-I..." He was so afraid of turning around and discover that his mind was just playing a game on him.   
"Hey, Are you okay?" The man asked and put his hand on Law's back.  
"I... I'm fine..." He shook his head and looked back at his glass.   
"Hey, turn around man, you don't really look that fine even if I'm not looking at your face"   
"I said I'm fine"   
"Oh come on I was--! Huh?! Your hat looks so familiar! It reminds me of... Well..." The man laughed nervously and sighed.

Law's heart was racing, his face was red and he was closing his fists as hard as he could. He was afraid of finding a different person but he was sure that voice was from that man he loved the most.   
"Are you sure you're fine?"   
"Yeah..."   
"Oh come on! Turn around!" The man yelled, hitting Law's back repeatedly.  
"I'm fine!" Law turned around as fast as he could and looked at the man's face. He couldn't talk anymore and he opened his eyes like plates.  
"You are not-- oh? Hey! Your eyes look like Law's!" The man said, getting closer to him.  
"Your eyes are the same color as that little runt's! And your hat... It's like the same.! Woah... Well, his skin was a little paler than yours... But maybe it was because he used to be sick... Damn it, now I feel depressed... Where is he...?"   
"I-I..."   
"I wish I could see him again, just for a moment... A second is enough"

Law's closed his eyes, his mouth was dry from that mountain of emotions growing inside him and his hands started to shiver. He instantly pushed the man away and let out a slightly silent scream.  
"Wh-why?!" He fell from his seat and screamed.   
"Are you okay?!"

It was Corazon, he was right there in front of him, he touched his shoulder, he was real and Law was next to him. They finally met again.   
"Co-Co....Cora..." He said in a low tone and Corazon smiled with a confused face, looking at the poor Law on the floor.  
"Hey... How do you know that name?"   
"Huh?!"   
He didn't recognize him, he wasn't aware that he was talking to Law.   
"He used to call me like that..."  
"W-What?"  
"Oh man, I wonder how is Law doing... I miss that little runt..."   
"Law?" Law's voice was forced and slightly inaudible.  
"Who's Law? That's a great question!" Corazon smiled with a nostalgic look on his face.   
"A little boy I had to take care of... Well, I wanted to take care of, he was so sick and... I wonder if he's okay... I bet he has grown a lot! Maybe like you. I hope he's fine, I don't know what happened after... After that day... Everything was dark and I don't know what I would do if Doflamingo found him!"  
"I see..."   
"Man, If I'm here then Law must be somewhere... Is he okay?!" He shouted, so maybe the woman could answer his question.   
Law was feeling the need to cry and hug the other man, to say he was sorry and spend the rest of the day with him, but he knew his time was limited by a candle.   
"I... I am doing fine... I guess"   
Corazon looked at him with wide eyes and stopped breathing.  
"Sorry, what?" He was inaudible but Law could listen to him.  
"I said I'm doing fine..."   
"So you are Law?!" His face was incredibly funny. The woman covered her mouth with her hand and laughed in silence, a tear fell through her cheek and she took out a tissue to clean it.  
"Yeah.."   
"Are you Law?!"  
"Yes, Cora-san..." Law muttered the last part and looked away.   
"So I was right! Law, is it you?!... Is it you?!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh my..." The woman smiled and looked at them.   
"Always so dumb! Of course I am Law!"   
"Hey, don't get mad!"   
"That's beca--"  
"You've grown so much! Law!"   
"You got to be kidding me..." Law stood up and looked at the woman with wide eyes. "Is this the kind of joke you like to play?! That man was right, you have something horrible inside, you're crazy if you think this is slightly correct! First with my parents, then my sister, now with Cora-san! Are you happy?!" Law unsheathed his sword and Law the woman stared at him in shock.  
"Well, I'm happy for you!" The woman smiled at him and looked at Corazon. Her hands trembling.  
"Law..." Corazon reached his hand and smiled. Law they his sword and jumped away by the warm feeling of Corazon's hand.

"Look, I'm not interested in taking this valuable time from you... Just enjoy this!" The woman smiled again at Law and walked away.

"Didn't you want this? Why are you acting so different than the others?" She said in a low voice. "I don't like this..."

"Just how much has passed since then?..." Corazon asked and looked at Law's hands   
"A lot, thirteen years..."  
"You have a lot of tattoos"   
"Yeah"  
"Well... I'm happy I'm here next to you..."   
"Are you really that happy? Are you really happy?!"   
"Yeah!" Corazon smiled widely.  
"Have you been well?!"  
"Yes"  
"Have you been really well?!"  
"Yes, Law" the man shook his head and looked at Law. "Don't you see me?" The blond's voice was breaking.   
"I thought I would never see you again" Law said, his voice almost changing. Corazon looked at him with wide eyes.   
"I missed you so much..."  
"Me too, Law... But I know something now"   
"What is it?"   
"Seeing you like this makes me proud of taking that decision of giving my life for you, I wish I had more time with you... I'm sorry I decided to leave you alone when you were just a little kid... Oh man! You don't know how much I wanted to travel around the world with you!"  
"Shut up... It was my mistake!" Law shouted and the other man opener his eyes wider  
"I should've known that Vergo was there... It was my fault! Why was I so clumsy?!"   
"Shut up..."   
Corazon closed his eyes.   
"I really wanted to live with you, I wanted to give you back all those years you spent with that disease and spend each year together!"  
"I told you to shut up!" Law shouted and hugged Corazon with all his strenght.   
"The fault was mine! I was the one who was sick! I was the one who interfered with your ideals! You should've not died!"   
"Law..."   
"I did all I could after you were gone! Doflamingo was defeated and I felt like I wasn't complete at all! I thought... I thought I'd never see you again! Even that man, Sengoku, he told me to never forget about you but how could I do that if all I wanted was to see you again?! And now that I'm here and the only thing I can do is cry like the looser I am, just like that time... If only I was able to save you back then, if only I knew how to control my devil fruit powers... Now I wouldn't feel like you're about to disappear and feel again that all I did was in vain!"   
"Hey, Law..."   
" Cora-san... I wasn't able to save you... Back then... And now..."   
"Hey, Law!" Corazon hugged him back, trying to shut him up. "I'm so thankful you appeared in my life, you... You did something amazing! I..."  
"All this time I wanted to tell you this. I'm sorry... Im sorry..."   
"Hey, I'm sorry too." Corazon smirked and let Law hug him harder.   
"Can we meet again?"   
"Yes, whenever you want" the other man smiled and felt law's cold tears on his shoulder.   
"I missed your coat, it was really warm and fluffy" Law said, leaning his head on Corazon's chest.   
"You used to use it to refuge from the snow... And the rain, damn kid" Corazon said with a big smile. Law smiled back and looked at his eyes.   
"So... Is it that powerful?" Corazon asked.  
"Huh?"   
"That devil fruit of yours"   
"I think so..."   
"So you spoke with Sengoku... I'm sorry, you know? I never told you I was a marine"   
"I always knew anyway..."  
"Even if you knew, I'm sorry. As I said back then, I never wanted you to hate me"  
"How could I hate you?"  
"All they did to your friends and family... I... I can't describe how I feel about it...!"   
"You didn't know, you were trying to stop Doflamingo"

Law covered his eyes and Corazon noticed him sobbing in silence. "I don't want you to go"   
"Hey, I'm always going to be there for you..."  
"But..."   
"Hey, Law!" He cleaned his tears with his hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb.   
Corazon smiled and looked at Law's red face.   
"I Lo--"   
"Cora-San?..." He opened his eyes and he was alone again. Tears filled his eyes even harder than before, it was impossible to stop crying now, how much did he have to cry?   
"Cora-San?"  
The woman put her palms on her cheeks and opened her eyes like plates.  
"No!"


	7. CHAPTER 6: THE DESPERATE MAN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something wrong.   
> All happens for a reason, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! This woman... I'll make sure you understand more about her on the next chapters... This story is about to end, ahh I'm so... Surprised.

The cold air filled the place and Law looked everywhere.   
"No..."   
"Oh my... No... I'm sorry Trafalgar, I'm really sorry..." The woman said, running near Law and trying to look at the now finished candle. "If only... If only I could turn on the flame again...! The other matchstick! A lighter!" She was shaking, Law noticed her eyes were red.  
"I... I don't have any of them..."   
"What?! You only used two of them!"   
"The other one..."   
"Hey!"   
"I lost it!"   
"How?!"   
"Then tell me... Is there any way to change everything?! Using one of those things. Giving my life for his! Can I do that?!"

The woman instantly appeared behind him, her face totally different than before and her characteristic smile gone.   
"It's not something you idiot should try... You have had enough with that devil fruit of yours..."  
"You don't understand!"   
"I clearly understand you are desperate to bring him back, but doing that won't cost you just a little"   
"I already said I don't care if I have to give my life for his!"  
"You don't know what you're talking about! Once you die it's over, even if he's back you won't be able to live with him! I've had enough of this! Get out of this bar, I was wrong about you, Trafalgar Law! Get out before I kill you!"   
"So fucking what?!"   
"Even though, I can't do it! I'm not God! I'm not as powerful as you think! Get out, I knew you were just an idiot! I won't repeat myself again, get out of here before I kill you!"   
"Then why did you do all this shit?!"

Law screamed and ran through the door, crying and trying to forget that thing from before, to forget that hug Corazon gave him and to forget that maybe something that was so impossible was real.   
But he couldn't and he knew he had to finish what he started, he had to hear those words again.   
\---  
He quickly arrived to the beach and tried to look for the matchstick in the sand, quickly carving near the place he was sitting before,he was trying to find it with all his hope.   
"Cora-San...!"   
And after hours and hours looking for it, he found it. He looked at it with wide eyes and took out the empty box to light it.   
"Cora-San!"   
"Cora San!"  
But nothing happened, he turned around and looked behind him but the only thing there was a rock.   
It was over, just as she said, it was over, he looked back at the ocean and tears ran through his cheeks.   
"And what would you do if he appeared right now in front of you?"   
Law turned around in shock.  
The woman was sitting on the rock next to the one Law was looking at.   
"What would you do? Give your life for his?"  
Law stayed quiet and looked at her.   
"And how would you do that, huh?"   
"I..."   
"Why does it have to be him? Why not your family?"   
Law looked away from her.   
"For the same reason he did that thirteen years ago..."   
"And do you know how to do it?"  
Law just looked down and bit his lip.   
"No"   
"That's because it can't be possible. He gave his life for you, just so you could grow up and live what you couldn't live when you were sick"   
"And how do you know that?"   
"A little bird told me" Her look was gentle enough to make Law's heart stop pounding so fast.   
"Shut up..."   
"There are some things you can't change, some of them will make you suffer, cry, feel pain, anxiety and lots of other things will make you lose control and want to cry like you've never thought, you will feel depressed, you will think about the baddest and the greatest possibilities , you will want to change anything you did in the past, even the slightest thing; That's what life means, that means you're alive and that's one of the greatest things, he did all that because he wanted you to enjoy even the saddest part of being alive. That is the most beautiful gift ever! Being alive is a wonderful gift some of us can't understand, we are alive but we are not enjoying it. You're free thanks to that man, what is even better than being free at this era and being a damn captain of a great crew full of funny people... Just like those guys you're now sharing the bond of an alliance..." Law opened his eyes and stopped crying.  
"But he's not here... With me"   
"So what? He gave his life so you could live, he made that decision himself, you're not the one to blame here. The one who has the fault is the person who forced him to made that decision. No one told you to get sick, you never wanted to get that terrible disease and of course, he never planned on meeting you and let his heart feel something he never did before"  
"But...!"   
"But nothing! Listen to me! Don't be like me, enjoy being alive! Enjoy the greatest and the baddest things of life, enjoy being hurt or cured, you need to!" She shouted, frowning at the man in front of her.   
"I'll just give you twenty four hours, twenty four hours with him!"   
"What?" He suddenly felt tears falling down his cheeks again. "You said you didn't want to help me anymore, what kind of game is this?!"   
"I was just acting!" She smiled and made a peace sign. "I'm awesome, you know that already"  
Law looked at a certain object next to her, it was his sword.   
"Oh, this?" She asked and touched the sword gently "You left it at the bar, I thought I should give this back but then I found you here... Looking like a crazy man for that damn matchstick"   
"Why...?"  
"Huh?"   
She threw the sword to Law and he caught it.   
"Thanks..."

The woman took out an hourglass and pointed at it. "This, when the time it's over, he will be gone forever"   
"You got to be kidding... You said you didn't want me to--"   
"How could I say no to someone who is so desperate to change his life? I used to be like you... And all I could do was to stop looking down and make my illusions a reality for everyone, I can't change my life, though. I can't"   
"But..."   
"Just enjoy the time I'm giving you, by the way, the time has stopped until now" She looked at him with a wide smile.   
"I still don't know what you're talking about"   
"I'll tell you later, ok?"   
"Fine, fine"   
"Oh! Look! Look! Turn around!" She smiled and obviously Law knew what was she talking about. "Turn around!"

Law turned around and looked at Corazon with a big smile.  
"Once the time is over, go to the bar, understood?"   
"Y-Yeah..."   
"See you, Rosinante" she waved her hand and walked away from the beach, she smiled like a teenager and threw kisses at him, making the man laugh until she disappeared from his sight making an evil grin and showing her middle finger to Law.   
The blond waved back and looked at Law's red eyes with a look no one could read.   
-—-----  
Law looked at Corazon and smiled at the tall man. The sound of the ocean around them in a beautiful chorus with all the nature around.   
"Hey..." Corazon smiled back and looked at him.   
"We have a day to spend together now, Cora-San!"   
"It's... Kind of embarrassing after what I told you last time" Corazon blushed  
"Shut up! Let's go!"   
As soon as Law walked faster outside of the beach, Corazon followed him and it took less than five minutes before Corazon fell right to the floor and Law instantly turned around to see the big man's face in the sand.   
"C-Cora---"   
"Even if I'm dead, I can't stop myself from being clumsy!" Corazon shouted and looked at him, spilling the sand. Law couldn't stop himself from smiling and letting go a small laugh.   
"You laughed?" Corazon asked, making Law blush a little.   
"I didn't"   
"You did!" Corazon smiled eagerly at him. "You laughed..."   
The blond looked at him with a wide smile and tears fell through his cheeks, tracing beautiful lines that went along well with his white skin.   
"Law..."   
"Are you okay?!"   
"I... I thought You'd forget about me... I thought you hated me..."   
Those words were the key to make Law's heart break in small pieces.   
Law smiled at him and sat in front of the man sitting on the sand.   
"There's just a lot of things I want to tell you, I want to show you a lot of things" Law put his hand on Corazon's head and caressed his blond hair.   
"Yeah!" Corazon nodded while cleaning his face with his arm.   
"Let's go"   
"Where are we going?"   
Law looked around him and soon he realized he couldn't thing of anything.   
"I don't know, let's just walk through the streets..."  
"Sounds great" The blond smiled and looked at Law. "You know? It's really funny how your voice sounds so different from before" he laughed. "Where's that grumpy child's voice, huh?"   
"I'm a man now" Law said with a smile.   
"Yeah, shorter than me" Corazon replied with a funny face.   
"Ha, ha. So funny"   
"Yes, I know I'm funny" The blond said and smacked Law in the arm. "That's for laughing"   
"I'm still counting the time..."   
"For what?"   
"For you to fall or turn yourself on fire..."   
"How many years have been?"   
"Huh? Thirteen, why?"  
"It's been thirteen years since you don't see me and the first thing you want to see is me on fire"   
"Yeah..." Law smirked.   
"WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT?!"   
"What? Some times I miss that. I remember when I used to treat your damn wounds"   
Corazon blushed and looked around him.   
"This island... I've never been here"   
"I thought you told me you've been at that bar before"   
"I've been there, but not here" Corazon shook his head and Law opened his eyes.   
"So that's what that man told me..." Law stared at the floor, thinking about all the woman has told him and Corazon took the chance to hug him.   
"O-Oi, Cora-San!"   
The blond smiled and Law couldn't stop himself from doing the same.   
"W-Why are you hugging me?"   
"I missed you so much!" Corazon hugged him harder.   
"O-Oi!"   
"I'm so happy to be with you again!"

Suddenly they felt cold and there was snow around them.   
"What's this? Wasn't this a summer island?"   
"Y-Yes..." Law looked at the snow on his feet "Is that weird woman's doing..."   
"Why is she so weird?" Corazon laughed.   
"I don't know, not even the man that's always taking care of the bar can tell me"   
Corazon smiled and let go Law.   
"You said you had a lot to tell me" the man looked at Law with curiousness.

"Oh... Yeah..."   
"So...?"   
"Well... where should I start?"   
"How would I know?"   
"Ok, I'm... I'm a pirate" Law smirked and Corazon looked at him with wide eyes, almost in shock but then the man shook his head and looked at Law again.   
"I suppose I always knew you would become a pirate"   
"Oh, yeah... I'm from the worst generation" Law said, smiling.   
"O-Oh... I see..."   
"And I'm the captain"   
Corazon almost laughed but nodded at the man to proceed.   
"And there's a polar bear in my crew" Law added in porpoise, just to make the man finally laugh.   
Indeed, Corazon laughed so hard, tears were on the corners of his eyes and his stomach hurt.   
"Really?!"   
"His name is Bepo, and he can talk"   
That was all it took to make laugh harder until he was on the floor, trying to breathe.   
"I... I can't!" Corazon said between laughs.

That laugh filled Law's heart, he felt so alive, he hadn't felt like that in years.   
"But he's my friend... I can trust in him. I've met him for ten years"

Corazon stopped laughing, he looked at Law with a look full of happiness, like someone made his day just with those words. He smiled, still on the floor, all proud of Law, an aura full of emotions filled the place.   
"I'm so proud of you..." The blond man said and stood up.   
"This woman, she's a genius"   
"That dumbass?" Law said.   
"Yes, we will be able to walk through all the seasons of a year in twenty four hours"  
"That's going to be a lot of fun..." Law smiled. 


	8. CHAPTER 7: THOSE WORDS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues. Law finally says those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! It's going to end soon... Really soon...

Law smiled at the man wearing his black coat, moving along with the cold wind.  
"Then what are we going to do?"   
"I don't know..."   
Law laughed.   
"I've ever thought that if I had the chance to meet again with you, I would try to do a lot of things together"   
"Really?" Corazon smiled at him with such excitement it made Law's heart beat faster.   
"I'm so nervous..." Law said and Corazon's heart melted.   
"Then, I'm so happy" The blond smiled at him, with pure satisfaction and happiness combined.   
"But of course you are, you're in front of a wanted man"

They laughed at the same time.   
\--------

  
"They look so happy" The man added at the woman sitting under a tree and drinking some tea.   
"Of course they do, I don't like it, though"   
"You don't like anything"   
"Once I tell you to go... You'll go, right?"   
"Hmm?"   
"Just answer me"   
"Yeah... You ordered it a long time ago..."   
"Your family will be so happy to see you again"   
"About that..."   
"Yeah, it was a joke" She smiled. "Agh! It's too cold!"   
She noticed Corazon and Law getting surprised at the change of weather, it was now autumn.   
"They like this, huh?" She smirked.   
Suddenly a lot of dried plants fell from the trees, shinning with the slightly visible sunlight.   
"Oh yeah..." She looked at them, making funny surprise faces.   
"Stop it!" The man hit her on the head.   
"What was that for?!"   
"They are all surprised"   
"That's the funny thing here!"   
"It isn't!"

  
\------------  
Law looked around him, and looked at he blond sitting next to him.   
The sunlight was making his blond hair shine brighter and his pale skin looked even better, all those scars on his neck and hands suddenly looked so perfect, damn it, Law loved this man so much. He missed every little thing about him without noticing.   
"Hey, Law... Why are your clothes heart themed?"   
Law looked at him, raising an eyebrow.   
"I missed your slow brain, too" he said with a soft smile.   
Suddenly Corazon opened his eyes like plates and made a funny face full of surprise.   
"L-Law..."   
"Hmm?"   
Corazon hugged him so fast he blushed, he was as red as a tomato.   
"O-Oi!"   
"I don't deserve you..."   
"Heh... Look who's talking..." Law smirked and hugged him back.   
"I'm hungry" Corazon said.   
"Me too... Me too..."   
  
They suddenly heard the sound of a clap and the place around them transformed into something amazing. It was a place, a small table full of their favorite meals.   
"That woman?" Corazon asked.   
"I think so..."

"Enjoy the food, suckers" She was at the door, showing her middle finger to them.   
"O-Oi... Is it necessary?"   
"No... But it's funny"   
"Are you a child?"   
The woman made a face and shrugged.

"Yes, she is" The other man appeared beside her and hit her on the head with a book.   
"Hey!"   
"Are you a kid?!"   
"Shut up!" She showed her middle finger at the man and he hit her on the head again.   
"Stop it!" She shouted.   
The other men were in silence until Corazon broke the silence, laughing like crazy.   
"It's been so long since we met and you're the same" Corazon looked at her.   
"No... I'm not, it seems I have a boss now" she said.  
"You're the boss here, a bad boss by the way" the man added and she frowned.   
"You're not helping... O-oi! You two! Enjoy the food!" She was being dragged outside the place by the man and the other two weren't listening to them at all, they were just having a great conversation, just like nothing around them existed.   
The woman smiled softly at them.   
"Carry me to the bar... I need a drink"   
"Walk by yourself, I don't remember marrying you" the man said, making a face.   
"Pfft" She rolled her eyes.   
\-----   
"Just like that he sent down Doffy?!"   
"Yeah..."   
"Is he really a dumbass?"   
"Yes!" Law answered without thinking, making Corazon let out a small laugh.   
"Monkey D. Luffy... He has a funny name though..."   
"I never knew you two were..." Law shut up and looked down.   
"I know, there were a lot of reasons to hate me"   
"It's not like I care"   
"Huh?" Corazon opened his eyespot wide.   
"You were always so gentle to me back then... Of course letting out those times when you used to throw me out of the window or hit me just to make me go away..." He moved his hand.   
"It doesn't even matter, It never changed your attitude towards me, you're not like them" he looked at his eyes and Corazon felt tears fall through his cheeks.   
Law smiled at him.   
"I knew since the beginning you were a Marine, but you were different to those marines, you were always trying to make me laugh and you always tried to stop me from losing all the faith every time we were at a new city or hospital"   
"Do you think we would've found a cure?"   
"I... Don't really know..."

Soon they were getting out of the place, looking at the sunset.   
"I don't want the day to end..."   
Corazon smiled and looked at the sky.   
"Me neither, it's been so fun"

They sat at under a small tree, looking at the beach and Law leaned on Corazon's shoulder, he felt so tired.   
"I don't want to sleep..."   
"If waking up before I go is what you're so worried about... Don't worry, I'll wake you up"   
"Really?"   
"Of course"   
It was already dark, Law couldn't see Corazon's face but something was wrong.   
"Cora-San?"   
"Hmm?"   
"I love you" his words were loud enough for someone around to listen, Corazon opened his eyes and smiled like a dork"   
"Sleep, good boy, I'll wake you later..."   
Law's heart melted at the gentle touch of Corazon's hands on his head and the small tears staining the blonde's clothes.   
He missed Corazon so much... He said those words, finally. After thirteen years, he said those words.

"Love you..." That was the only thing he heard before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. It was the calmest dream he ever had after years. Corazon was true back then, no one defeated him when it was about a good sleep.   
\------  
The woman was sitting at a small table at the bar in front of the man, serving some wine to both of them.   
"How's the time, now?"   
"Nearly over..."   
"How much?"   
"Let's just finish this cup and... Please bring me some paper and a pen"   
"What is that for?"   
"Just go... And bring me my coat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	9. CHAPTER 8: THE HEART OF A MAN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is getting over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally uploaded... i need three more chapters... just three more :'D yay!

“The time is nearly over… Wait… Is he sleeping?” The woman walked towards them, she was wearing a simple dark coat and a red scarf; Her hair was brown and long but it was really curly. Corazon asked himself how many times had that woman changed her hairstyle in a day.

“Yes, I know… And yeah, he’s sleeping…” Corazon was caressing Law’s head, he was looking down, the darkness of the night didn’t let Corazon show his face.

“Hey, you don’t need to hide your face…”  She said, her eyes were now sad and her smile was gone, she looked worried. “I think I made a mistake here…”

“You didn’t…” Corazon said, his voice almost breaking.

She could hear the sound of Corazon’s unstable breathing, his shoulders were shaking and she knew he couldn’t hide those silent sobs.

“O-Oi…” She could feel something inside her, something she never felt for years.

Soon, some tears fell through her cheeks and she tried to clean them with her hand.

“Here…” She gave him a notebook and a pen. “I think you’ll know how to use it while he’s sleeping…”

“You think so?”

“He sleeps like a rock” She laughed between sobs and looked down. “I’m so sorry… I… I didn’t know how to---“

“I said it the first day, I did what I wanted, I looked at a strong man…” Corazon seemed to stop sobbing and the woman sat next to them.

“What else can I do?” She asked, looking at him, showing her red eyes. She took out the small hourglass and looked at it, the time was nearly over.

“Fuck!” In an instant, she threw the hourglass to the floor and it didn’t break.

“Wait…!” Corazon tried to stop her. “Wait… Just… just let me… let me write something!”

“The night is too long…” She clapped and the man walked towards them. “Let’s go to the bar… He needs a bed and you need some… space…”

“I know”

After a moment, looking at the stars, Corazon carried Law to the Bar, the woman gently showed them a room with a bed and a desk.

The blond gently left the young man on the bed and looked at him, he soon walked to the desk and took out the notebook and the pen.

It was a long night, one of the longest nights Corazon had, writing and writing on that small notebook.

“How much are you going to write?” The woman was leaning on the door frame with a serious face, crossing her arms and instead of the coat, she was wearing a funny pajama.

“What’s with that outfit?”

“I like bears” She signed at the bear on her shirt.

“So… Answer my question, how much are you going to write?”

“I’ll write as much as I can and until I die, I guess…” He smiled.

“How funny… Call me if you need something.” She smiled back but her eyes showed some other feelings, they were tired, red and sad.

She looked at Law sleeping on the bed and smiled.

“Why does he sleep like that?” She almost laughed.

“Huh?” Corazon turned around to look at him. “Oh, extending his arms and opening his mouth as wide as he can?”

She nodded, almost laughing and covering her mouth with her hand.

“H-He looks so different” She couldn’t stop herself anymore. “I-I’ll come back later… I don’t want to wake him up” She walked fast outside of the room and Corazon let out a small laugh.

He looked at the young man sleeping on the bed and sat down again to continue writing

"Come here please" Corazon looked through the door frame and The woman was out there smiling while looking at the wall.

"What are you looking at?"

"An invisible picture"

"Yeah, I thought you were crazy but now I can say it"

"Well, why did you call me?"

"I had something to put the letter inside..."

"There are some on that drawer"

"Yeah, I saw them but I thought I should ask you first"

"I told you there was no problem... You can borrow anything"

"Thank you" he smiled and got back inside the room.

\------

"You should go to sleep" The man sat on the floor next to the woman still standing in front of the wall.

"I don't feel like sleeping"

"Somehow I feel you're acting different..."

"When I first met him I thought there was no way of letting him know who I was"

"Huh? No one knows who you are... You don't even have a name"

She laughed.

"I do... But I don't tell it to anyone"

"I've been here for a year, at least tell me"

"No, you can call me 'Madame'" She made a funny face and made the last sound longer. "Hey..." She said, looking at the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Once I tell you to go, you'll go, right?"

"It's not like I want you to see me dying"

She laughed softly and mumbled something the man couldn't understand.

"Let's go prepare some tea, I think the blondie needs some, too"

The man nodded and stood up.

"Black tea?"

"I'd prefer green tea" She smiled.

"Whatever you want... Madaaaghhh!" The man made a horrible face, full of nausea.

"Fuck you!" She showed him her middle finger.

\----

Corazon could hear them laughing and chatting outside, he was sitting at the chair in front of the desk, looking at Law, he turned around and looked at the window; the sun was rising and beautiful pink colors painted the sky with little spots of blue, yellow and orange. It was beautiful.

He got up and inhaled loudly, getting closer to the man on the bed and smiling at his sleeping face.

"Law... Hey, Law... Wake up"

"Cora-San?"

"Sleep as much as you want... I'll wait for you downstairs"

"F-Fine..."

The blond smiled and walked towards the door, he turned around again and looked at Law trying to get up, there was something on his hand.

A small red envelope with a letter inside.

Corazon got out of there, closed the door and leaned on the wall next to it, tears slid though his cheeks and the loud sobbing was making echoes through the place.

"I don't want to go..."

 ----

The woman was sitting at the bar with the same pajama from before and with a cup of tea on her hand.

"Good morning, Rosinante"

"good morning..." The tall man was going downstairs. "I need to give you something"

"What is it?"

The blond extender his arm to the woman and he letter was on his hand.

"Huh?"

"Give this to him once I'm... You know..."

 The woman grabbed the envelop gently and put it next to her.

"Of course... Want some tea?"

"Do you have coffee?"

She nodded.

\-----------

Thirty minutes passed since Corazon tried to wake him up, he opened his eyes as fast as he could and looked around him.

"Cora-San?"

His voice was so calm but everything around him was the contrary.

"Right!" He took his sword and ran through the door, he looked at the place and ran downstairs.

"Cora-San!" He stopped at the middle of the bar and looked at the tall man drinking from a cup.

"Good morning" the blond smiled.

"Running like a kid on Christmas... He hasn't gone..." The woman rolled her eyes and poured some tea on another cup.

"Here, have some tea"

Law got closer to the table and sat next to Corazon.

"I thought you were---"

"Still here" Corazon said with a smile and looked at him.

 

The woman smiled and put the hourglass in front of them, they still had like an hour left.

"It's already been twenty-four hours... But I can always give a bonus" She smiled at Law. "I'm a good person, right?"

Law smiled back at her and she blushed.

"Don't do that, grumpy man!" She covered her face. "Idiot man!"

Law just showed his middle finger to her and Corazon laughed.

"Let's have French toast for breakfast!"

"HELL NO!" Both of them answered at the same time.

The woman stared in shock.

"What the...?"

She laughed so hard until she fell from her chair.

"I'm so happy this is..." She shut up and looked with wide eyes at them.

"What?"

"No, nothing"

They stayed in silence for a while, Law wasn’t sure about what to say, he already spent nearly a day talking with the man. But somehow, he wanted to have more adventures and create new memories with him.

“Wait here… I have a surprise for you” She smiled at them and ran upstairs to a room.

After a while, she was using a short white dress and a blue jacket, her legs were long and looked perfect with her white heels, she ran back to them and jumped eagerly.

“Let’s go! Let’s go!”

She was acting like a child, but somehow that gave those men the energy to stand up and follow her outside of the bar.

They walked to a forest outside of the town, it was really beautiful. The sunlight entered through the dried leafs, making pretty shapes on the floor, the great combination of brown, green, red and yellow filled the place with great harmony.

“Why are we here?”

“It’s a beautiful place, my secret place” She smiled at them.

“So…?”

“So what?”

They kept following her to the end of the forest and there was a great place full of rocks and trees, the look was amazing. They almost felt the clouds near them.

“I like this place…” Corazon said, looking around him.

“This place is my creation” She smiled softly. “If I had to say goodbye to someone… I’d like it to be here…”

“I see where you’re going with this…”

“Really?” She looked at Law with wide eyes.

“But I thought about it, all the way here… The time is nearly over, right?”

She nodded with sad eyes.

“I won’t see… I can’t just look at him saying goodbye… I can’t…” Law tried to cover his face and Corazon noticed the young man sobbing.

“Law… Do you remember what you told me last night?”

“Yes…”

“If I asked you to say it again… Would you do it?”

“Of course”

“And you, weird woman… Will you do what I told you?”

“Of course…”

Law opened his eyes and looked at the tall man standing between them, he knew the time was nearly over and even though he didn’t want to, he had to say goodbye.

“Corazon!”

The blond turned around to look at Law and was surprised by the young man hugging him like crazy.

“I love you!” The young man said aloud and the blond smiled, he hugged him back and after a few seconds, he put a distance between them.

“Please, take care of him once I’m gone…” Corazon turned around to speak to the woman.

“You know I can’t…”

“Until he leaves this island!”

“Well… that’s… Don’t waste your time! The hourglass… The time is nearly over!”

“Law…?” The man said without turning around.

“Please… D-Don’t… don’t go… Just a day! Another day! Please!” The young man was desperate.

“You’re a man aren’t you? You have to be strong! Your life is really precious… Enjoy it… Enjoy every part of your life and… I think we’ll meet again… I hope it isn’t soon…”

“No! Cora-san! Another day!” He was looking at the woman with tears blurring his sight. “P-Please…”

She looked down and shook her head.

“Trafalgar… I… I can’t…” She closed her fists and looked down, biting her lip, her eyes shut strongly and her face showing an expression Law never saw.

“Law!” Corazon was still looking to another way, trying not to look at him; The woman opened her eyes and looked at the tall blond crying, crying in silence.

“Cora-san…! I-I… I know there should be a way to fix this… to… to… To bring you back!”

“Law!” Corazon turned around to look at him, tears still sliding through his face but instead of a sad face, there was a smile, pure happiness combined with other feelings, a beautiful smile, different from that time. He was no longer full of wounds, his face looked really beautiful like that.

Law stared in shock at that view.

“I LOVE YOU! Please don’t forget that!” The man did a peace sign and Law tried to hug him, he reached his hand and wrapped his fingers around the other man’s hand.

“I love you too…”

The sound of the hourglass breaking in pieces and the wind blowing stronger than before, filled the place.

Corazon was gone, he disappeared in front of Law and that woman.

“No…!” Law fell to his knees and tried not to cry but tears fell in an instant and he was sobbing, sobbing like a child, memories passing through his head and letting the tears blur his sight.

“I think you want to be alone…” The woman started to walk towards the forest. "You know how to get out of here, right?"

“Wait, stay here for a moment” He said, his voice really loud.

“Hmm?”

“I need you to help me with something…” Law said, still on his knees and looking at the woman with a plain face. “Please…”

“What do you need…?” She frowned and Law smirked, looking at the floor.

“You said you can do great things… right?” He cleaned the tears on his cheeks and looked at her.

“But of course…!” She smiled. “What is it?”

“Take me thirteen years ago”

"What?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really confusing but the next chapters will bring some information.


	10. CHAPTER 9: THOSE MEMORIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, there's two chapters left! Yay!

“What the fuck?! Who do you think I am?!”

“You can do it, right?! You brought back Corazon…!”

“I can’t!”

“I know you can!”

“No! I can’t!”

“Come on!”  Law looked at her with wide eyes and the woman shook her head faster.

“W-Why?!”

“I need to!”

The wind blew even faster around them, almost moving Law from the floor.

“Thirteen years ago?”

“Yes” Law tried to stand up in front of her, he looked at her face darkening and even if the wind was blowing so hard around them, he didn’t hear another sound, he couldn’t see anything else around him. It looked like he was in the middle of a tornado.

Suddenly colored lights filled his view, beautiful colors dancing with the waves drawn by the wind.

“Vivace” She smiled and looked around them.

“W-What are you doing?!” Law’s eyes opened like plates.

Her hair was changing color and the view around him suddenly changed, it looked like a winter island.

“Where are we?”

“Thirteen years ago… Why?”

“I never told you where to go…”

“I think we are at Minion Island… Back in the North Blue.” She looked around her and suddenly her hands shook.

“W-What?”

“I-It’s cold” She looked at him. “So fucking cold…”

“But of course! We are at a winter island!”

“Shut up!” Her eyes widened. “Shut up!”

“Oi, don’t act like that” Law looked at her and she tried to calm herself.

“I don’t like extreme weathers”

“Then why did you come?”

“I need to keep you safe, just as he wanted” She smiled at him and Law shrugged.

“So… we’re at…”

The woman nodded before he could finish the question and smiled again.

“Come on, let’s go…” She turned around and walked towards a small city, it brought a lot of memories back to Law. The small buildings and the sound of guns shooting.

His eyes opened wide and he looked around him with surprise.

“There must be a little asshole hidden in here” She ran to a small building and Law tried to stop her, he knew what she was talking about.

“N-No!”

“Huh?”

“Let’s just wait… just a little…”

Law looked around him and the woman tried to walk towards the building.

“W-Wait!”

“Shh! Someone’s coming!” She pulled his collar and ran behind some rocks.

“Why are we hiding?”

“Shh! Shut up!”

After a while, sitting on the snow, both of them stood up and looked at the building.

“Here…” She opened the door and looked around. “I thought---“

“Huh?”

“Oh my…”

She ran through the door again, as fast as she could and Law followed her.

“Where are we going?!”

She didn’t answer, just kept running like she was trying to stop something.

“Answer my question!” Law shouted with all his might, the woman stopped and looked around her.

The sound of gunshots not too far from them.

“Wh-What was that?” Law opened his eyes wide in shock when he recognized the sound of those bullets.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” The woman walked slowly towards the same direction.

Law decided to follow her and stared at the floor in shock when he saw blood on the ground and the marines walking away.

“T-This…!” Law ran towards the ground.

“Shit…!” The woman hissed and ran behind Law.

“Why are you showing me this?” Law turned around, looking at her with wide, red eyes.

He obviously could recognize the place. It was where Doflamingo killed Corazon.

“Hate me if you want… I think this is even better than saying goodbye in such a way… Put some flowers there, remember that man that gave you back your freedom and stop feeling guilty”

Law’s expression softened, as well as hers, her hair moving with the cold wind and catching small snowflakes.

The young man turned around again at the floor and put his hand on a small part of the bloodstained snow.

“I don’t even have flowers…”

“Don’t forget you’re with me right now” The woman squatted next to him and looked at his hand. “I already told you, I am an illusionist, but I can make great things”

“What are you talking about?” Law looked at her, making a face and the woman smiled widely, she moved her hand through the ground and the snow began to melt, letting the young man see some flowers growing where she put her hand.

“T-That…” Law couldn’t speak, he was surprised at the amount of white and red flowers and roses growing in front of him.

“You like yellow, right?”

“Hmm?”

Under the roses, beautiful yellow flowers grew, shining like something Law never saw before.

“They won’t die… I can tell you that, time can stop for them, just to make an amazing memory last forever…”  She said with a calm smile. “I hope you don’t hate me for making you have an awesome day and then… letting him go like it was nothing”

“Why would I?”

“The one who called me, wasn’t you” She looked at the sky with a serious expression but such sadness in her eyes that Law was surprised at how much her happy and playful attitude changed. “It was him” She looked at Law in the eyes with a smile full of guiltiness.

“How?”

“Remember he told you he had been at my bar before?” She smiled. “I happened to arrive to this horrible island after all that stuff happened… and well… you know what I can do… He asked me for something and I just did it, as I always do…”

“But I thought…”

“He wanted to see a grown up Law…”

Law looked at her, staying in silence and the woman made a face, like she was trying to remember something. And before he could speak, she interrupted him quoting some words he knew he’d never forget.

> _“ **Before all this, I put my las bit of energy in keeping him safe and in silence. You don’t know how much I liked seeing him smile like a normal kid when he knew he couldn’t make any sound and play with it, hitting the wood of the chest, I felt my heart melting”**_

“He said that?” Law asked with a small smirk.

“Yeah, I was so touched with those words” She smiled again. “I remember he told me something else…”

“What?”

She slightly laughed.

> **_“If you can do anything, please keep him safe. Can I see him one last time?”_ **

 

Again, she laughed and Law opened his eyes like plates.

“I played a trick on that man and it was the funniest thing ever. That’s why I was so excited when you met again, he never knew I would make the last time you meet thirteen years after this incident”

“Oi, just how old are you?”

“Oh, what a funny thing” She ignored him.

“I was asking you some—“

“He was a great person…”

“You don’t have to remember me that.”

“Let’s go back, It’s getting really cold” The woman looked at the snow and touched it, making a face.

“You’re acting like a kid…” Law said without thinking.

“Who? Me?” The woman laughed and suddenly they were again inside of a tornado full of beautiful lights. “I need a cup of coffee!”

They appeared inside the bar, the place was dark and Law tried to walk around without throwing anything.

“Well, my job is done here… Now I’m the one who has a favor to ask” She looked at him, her hair was now brown and long, her eyes seemed to be the same eyes from before but they looked slightly different, her nails were still long and black but she was showing just one hand, since the other one had a black glove on. She had a short red jacket and grey jeans that matched perfectly with her red and black shoes, for some reason she had some weird red googles on her head.

“What favor?”

“I don’t think you’ll like it, though…”

 Whatever it was, Law didn't have a good feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Leave some sexy kudos btw ahahaha


	11. CHAPTER 10: THE FIGHT/ YOU ARE WELCOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now... The last chapter. it took me some more time than I expected but... I loved this story so much I couldn't just finish it with a short chapter...  
> Anyway! Thanks to all the ones that liked this story and thanks to that certain person that was always writing an opinion on all the chapters. I'm really thankful. <3 You know who you are~ <3
> 
> Well then... Please read it. I hope you like it and I hope you've liked it through the time.
> 
> Oh, Oh!!! I forgot, someone asked me about the drawing from the hug... I'll put it in the correspondent chapter and the final chapter. Hawhawhaw!

THE FIGHT.

“Well… I need you to…” She looked around her. “Well… I don’t know how to say this…”

“Cut the crap, tell me already”

“Fight me!” She instantly shouted and Law was looking at her in shock.

“Fight you?! Are you crazy?!” Law laughed, feeling like something weird was happening around them. “Why do you want to fight?”

She looked down and chuckled.

“You’re just joking, right? You said your job was done, I’m going.” He turned around and walked towards the exit, leaving the woman chuckling silently.

“He left something for you…”

“What are you talking about?!” Law looked at her and she had the small envelop Corazon gave her.

“He said he wanted you to have this but… I won’t give it to you until you fight me”

“Haah?!”

Law heard a weird sound and the clock on the wall suddenly started to move so fast, like the time was going as fast as it was moving.

“I said… If you want this, fight me. If not… Then you’ll have to forget about this and I’ll just throw it to the fire…”

“Fuck you! Give it to me now!”

“Fight me!”

“Why do you want to fight so much?!”

“I won’t give you reasons…”

She suddenly disappeared and Law looked around him, she was nowhere but hanging on a small wooden piece of the ceiling, ready to fall on top of him and kick his head. She let out the wooden piece and threw herself on top of Law but he dodged it. She fell in a simple movement on her legs, like she was an acrobat.

“Defend yourself!”

“What are you talking about?!”

She appeared in front of him and punched him in the face, sending him flying some meters away.

“I knew you didn’t have good reasons to do this!” He stood up and looked at her. “ROOM!”

She jumped as fast as she could, trying to evade the big circled area around Law. It was in vain, she was inside it.

“Shit!”

Suddenly, Law was in front of her, he kicked her and she was sent out of the bar, hitting her back with the big wooden doors of the entrance, the air going out in a big impulse out of her, her eyes open wide and her back itching. She was on the floor, trying to recover from the big impact.

“I knew you were no good!”

She was laughing, laughing on the floor and cleaning the small drop of blood falling from her mouth. She stood up and looked at Law walking towards her with a face full of fury.

“Bring it on!” She screamed and took out a knife from a small bag on her leg, she smiled at him and he ran towards her, unsheathing his sword with both of his hands.

She ran too, looking at him with a smile he never saw before.

Their weapons clashing, making the sound of steel echo through the place around them, they kept on protecting themselves from each other’s’ weapons until she kicked him with great precision on the knee, making him fall to the ground on one knee.

“You…!”

“Are you mad, Trafalgar Law?!”

“I’ll kill you! Give me that damn envelop!”

“If you want it, come for it!”

She jumped away from him and fell on her feet, she smiled widely and ran inside the forest with a smile that made Law return to his senses and feel the most horrible feeling, he ran inside the forest too, trying to catch her but suddenly the leaves falling to the ground became sharp knives.

“W-What the---!”

He evaded a great amount of them but one was stuck on his arm.

“Fuck!”

He kept on running until he saw her looking at the edge of a cliff.

“Give the envelop!” He shouted, throwing away the knives. “Give it!”

He was prepared to get his sword through her neck, he was ready to do that but his body won’t move.

“All you did… All you did these days was a damn dream! How could you see him again?! Are you an idiot?!”

“Shut up!”

“I always choose the idiots who would believe my crap! It’s always the same!” She shouted with a wide smile on her face but her eyes reflected fear.

“Shut up or I’ll kill you!”

“Do it, then!” She jumped so fast, Law’s sight blurred, his skin felt like sharp blades caressed his skin. He heard the blade of his sword making a wet sound.

Law opened his eyes and looked at her hands on the blade, bleeding and the tip of the sword stuck on her abdomen.

“I-I…”

“Now… My work is really… done…”

She walked backwards, letting Law’s sword go and coughed so hard that a great amount of blood fell from her mouth.

“Here” She took out the envelop and threw it to Law. “Don’t go back to the bar… You’re not welcome anymore since my job is done…”

“Wh-What…?”

“Since time stopped so long for you, I think now that we lost a lot of time on this stupid battle, it’s time for you to meet with those friends of yours and wait for tomorrow to leave this island…”

She coughed again, staining the floor with blood.

“He really loved you… He did”

“What are you talking about?”

“Read that letter later, I can’t tell you more”

Law looked at the sky, the clouds moving so fast, and the sky changing from blue to orange and then to a dark shade of blue and stars on it.

“H-How…?”

“Go to sleep, you have to leave tomorrow”

“Wait, what are you doing?!”

She stared at the edge of the cliff and looked at the ocean beneath it.

“Do you value your damn existence?” She asked, smiling softly at the waves of the ocean.

“I… I do…”

“Then, lesson learned, you’re gradua---“ She coughed. “You’re graduated!”

“Do you need help?!”

“Don’t touch me, don’t get near me…”

“But I--!”

“I had the best days of my life, thank you!” She turned around and walked backwards, falling slowly to the ocean.

“No! Wait!” Law shouted, running to the edge of the cliff and getting on his knees, looking at her smiling like an idiot. He looked at her lips moving, she was saying something he couldn’t hear but he read his lips instead.

“Aagh!” He shouted again and looked at her. She was crying but still smiling at him and he noticed time slowed down.

Suddenly it looked like everything was back to normal and a lot of red petals appeared instead of her, she was gone and Law was there, looking at the petals fly to the ocean.

“Fuck!” He stood up and took his sword.

He didn’t care if he wasn’t welcome anymore and ran back to the bar.

\----------------

“You’re back?” The man looked at the woman on her knees, trying to breathe properly and cleaning the blood stains on her mouth and neck with a small tissue.

“Yeah...”

“You’re hurt, let me help you” The man took her hand and looked at the wounds of the sword on her fingers, he cleaned them with the tissue and took her other hand.

“Stop” She said with a serious face.

“Huh?”

“Remember that I told you to go once I ordered it?”

“Y-Yeah…” His voice was breaking.

“Go, go away and don’t come back”

“What?! But I---“

“GO!” She shouted and tears filled her eyes. “Go away! Die away from me! Please understand that if you don't do that, you'll... ”

He stood up without saying nothing and walked away from her.

“Fine…” He said in a low tone and she pressed her hand on her abdomen, trying not to look at him go.

* * *

 

Law arrived to the entrance of the place and went inside there. There was no longer a bar, there was just ruins and old stuff already broken.

“Where did she go…?”

 

He looked around him and sat on a big rock on the ruins.

What if she was right? What if all he did with Corazon the last days was just a lie, just an illusion?

He bit his lip and took out the envelop she threw at him. He could recognize Corazon’s handwriting, it was real, it was all real. He opened the envelop and looked at a folded piece of paper inside it and took it out.

It had Law’s name, he smiled at the thought of Corazon writing it and closed his eyes to visualize it.

When did he write it? Was it when Corazon met that woman? Or when he fell asleep? Did she bring him back again just to write it? She did something stupid, but he knew she was a good person.

He unfolded the piece of paper and looked at Corazon’s beautiful handwriting. He used to be really clumsy, but sometimes he did a really impeccable job.

With his eyes reddening, he looked at again at the letter with a smile of pure happiness on his face.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

> **_"Law._ **
> 
> _Happiness is something special you can only feel with special people. I discovered back then that I found that special person in my life to share that feeling with._
> 
> _The moment I came back to life, even if it was just for a moment, was the greatest. My heart started to move again and I woke up thinking I could still save you and run away with you. I thought maybe that woman kept her promise and let me see my favorite kid again._
> 
> _I never thought I would see you all grown up, like a strong man. I stared at the entrance with a smile on my face. I remember being on a cold place, waiting for you to be safe and run from my brother’s hands. I remember trying to stay awake because I didn’t want them to hear your voice._
> 
> _I know something extraordinary occurred, it made me come back to life. I can only ask myself what was I doing before that. Everything is white, there’s nothing in my mind._
> 
> _I never thought I would find a strong man with a lot of feelings inside, wanting to come out, you don’t need to complicate on anything, you’re so direct, yet so serious and calm._
> 
> _By the time you’re reading this letter, I must have gone back to where I belong._
> 
> _You know…? I still remember the first time we met, you were just a child full of angst, that disease stole everything from you. You used to be so fragile. I still feel sorry about throwing you through the window, but I didn’t know how you were back then._
> 
> _It was my interest in you what led me to look at all your actions from behind, I even talked about you with Sengoku… Even before we ran away. I knew you were just a normal child; I knew you weren’t like my brother that time when you discovered I could talk._
> 
> _I cannot tell you when my motives changed and I wanted to run away with you, I can’t tell you the exact moment I felt like we were so alike. Maybe what gave me the strength to take you away with me was the way you wanted to live even with that disease and fight for your life, the way you didn’t give up because of all the pain you went through. I wanted to stole a smile from you since the very first time I saw you at that hospital nearly loosing hope on everything and everyone. I knew you deserved to be happy at least once after all that happened._
> 
> _Maybe It was the time when the first rays of true love started to shine in my heart._
> 
> _Since I was a kid I learned my existence was all about surviving, but you showed me a lot more important things than just that. It was the first time in years I stopped being alone, I had the best company… YOU._
> 
> _I was scared of being alone again when I died…_
> 
> _Do you know how to hug a soul? There’s no manual… I didn’t know a soul is like a candle that at any moment can turn itself off and all can turn dark in an instant. Then I saw you again, the candle shining again, but there was something else, you._
> 
> _You’ve always been lighting my path; you were the one who opened my eyes. By that time, I wanted to free you, but the truth is that you freed me from all my fears, from all my memories, and all the chains that trapped me in the world I was trying to live; I smiled again._
> 
> _You made me smile again after years of standing at the middle of a crown, looking at the floor and only hiding my true self, living for a simple purpose that led to nothing but pain. You were my only family back then, I wasn’t alone anymore._
> 
> _I loved you so much, I can still feel my heart going crazy every time you smiled by accident. I love you so much now that I found out the awesome person you’ve become. I finally did what I wanted… I finally saw what I wanted to see._
> 
> _I saw you smile as a man, as a great man._
> 
> _It makes me happy you’re no longer alone, I’m so happy you have friends now. That you are the captain and there’s no longer a thing that can stop you from doing what you want._
> 
> _I’m so happy there’s no more disease, no more barriers around you, even Doffy is no longer a problem by now._
> 
> _You’re totally free now, you can travel around the world if you want to, you can do whatever you want without the fear of being killed or the one receiving all the insults. I freaked out when you told me you were a pirate, but… That makes you someone totally free. I don’t regret giving my life for that, since you brought me back to life even before that day._
> 
> _You gave me life the moment I realized I was interested in another person, the moment I realized I wanted to save you at any cost. I never thought about that before I met you._
> 
> _Sorry if the only thing I left was this letter, but I knew I wasn’t strong enough to say goodbye face to face to you and tell you all these things. All I know is that no matter how, I will always be by your side. Even if you can’t see me, even if the candle has gone out or if the hourglass has finally marked the end of the day. I’ll be there, by your side._
> 
> _That’s why I don’t want to say goodbye._
> 
> _I feel the end is near, I know I’m not there to wipe your tears or to see your smile. I know I won’t see you anymore. But you will feel my love around you, just like I still feel the hug I gave you when we received the news about the devil fruit. I don’t want this feeling to disappear with my soul._
> 
> _It wasn’t that hard to leave before because I broke the cage that was upon us, I mustered up strength to say my final words._
> 
> _I will be by your side till my last breath, I will fight against the hourglass. This won’t be like the last time. I’ll stay by your side. And by the time you read the letter, I must be gone._
> 
> _Thank you for giving back what I missed the most. Thank you for letting me see you again._
> 
> _This is the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life but again, you’re my reason to live till my last breath. Earlier, you were my reason to return. Now I’m leaving never to come back._
> 
> _This is just Farewell; I hold on to the memories we made together. I’m sure you’ll have more precious memories with your friends because surely there will be good tomorrows for you._
> 
> _I don’t know how will I be in a great mood without the Law who makes me giggle, smile, laugh and melt from inside.  I will wait for the day when I hear your voice call out my name._
> 
> _The best thing is that I never loved anyone the way I have loved you._
> 
> _This is it for now, Law. Take care and don’t forget that you’re now a free person. The strong man I always thought you would be. Please don’t forget that even if the worst thing happens, you’ll need to fight and move on._
> 
> _You’re now a handsome man, I love you, I’ll always love you._
> 
> **_- ROSINANTE."_ **
> 
> * * *

Law closed his eyes, with tears on his face he hugged the piece of paper, with so much love and affection.

He’ll never lose that letter.

After a moment, he looked at the sky and thought about the woman, she did something really weird but Law couldn’t do something else but smile.

He looked at a dark corner of the ruins and noticed something shining, he stood up and walked towards that direction.

The more he got closer to it, the most the sound of clocks surrounded the place. He looked at the small shiny thing on the floor and there was a small hourglass.

And in the blink of an eye, he was back inside the bar, there were no ruins and the place looked perfectly normal, but that woman wasn’t there. Law shook his head and walked towards the bar at the front, he left the hourglass on it and touched the wood with his fingers, tracing the lines of the wood.

After a while, he looked at the stairs on the back and walked towards them, looking like a curious child trying to find something amazing. He went upstairs slowly looking at the Bar, it was always empty but really beautiful, the sunlight coming from the windows that looked like they were from a church, the golden details around the place and the walls that looked pretty original.

He liked the view. He really liked it.

A second passed and he kept on getting upstairs, looking at the doors of the dorms and some other rooms he hadn’t seen before. He walked to the room he slept in and opened the door, slowly looking at the splashes of ink on the desk at the entrance, near the biggest window.

He smiled.

Corazon wrote the letter right there.

He then, remembered the other two envelops the woman gave him through the time they were meeting downstairs.

Where were those?

He looked at the bed and walked towards it to fix the pillows he had thrown before, after that, he looked back at the desk and smiled softly at it.

He walked outside of the room and noticed a precious green door, decorated with small, bright gold figures. He opened that door and looked inside.

The only things there were just painting stuff like brushes, pens, ink and lots of color pencils, it was like a paradise for an artist, yet a little bit messy. The sunlight shone right to a bunch of paintings, most of them were famous pirates and admirals, some others were just marines fighting and paintings of the sea on different weathers.  There was a small painting on the edge of a bookshelf, it was just the blue sky with clouds of different colors and pretty details; Law couldn’t resist and took it to look at it closely.

There were a lot of books on the floor, medicine books, botany books, everything Law could imagine was there, along with some pencil drawings on the floor of people he hadn’t seen in all his life.

He noticed one drawing of a person he knew pretty well.

It was a drawing of Luffy at the war of the greatest, it looked unfinished but it was perfectly drawn, he could notice the speed of the traces, she must had drawn it while looking at it through a screen.

He walked out of that room, closing the door slowly to prevent the pile of paper sheets to fly in different directions.

He had nothing else to see, he had to get out of that bar and go back to the people waiting for him. And he did that, he got out of the bar and walked to the city.

He was suddenly stopped by a hand on his arm.

“Torao! We’ve been looking for you!” Luffy said with a smile on his face. “Where were you? Were you having fun?”

“Something like that… Why were you looking for me?”

“It’s time to go, that Barto guy said the ship is ready to set sail and we should hurry!”

“Fine, let’s go, let’s go…”

They walked towards the coast, and that made Law think that maybe it was the end of that dream, he had to move on and keep that letter for himself since it was the only memento of Cora-san.

Somehow his pocket felt a little heavier.

* * *

After a while preparing to set sail, Law was at the deck of the ship, looking at the almost white sand shining like something he had never seen before.

That island was beautiful, with the changing seasons and the different places he could visit there.

“Where’s Luffy?” Zoro asked, crossing his arms and looking everywhere.

“I think he’s on top of that big version of him” Law said, pointing at it without looking.

“Hmm”

The green haired swordsman walked away and Law could hear him yelling at Luffy to go back down and Franky laughing at the two men having a weird discussion.

He smiled softly and then the ship started to move.

“Let’s go guys!” Bartolomeo shouted.

He wanted to at least say thanks to the woman who made his dream come true, even if she did such a weird thing, he wanted to do it.

He kept on looking to the sand until he noticed pale feet moving through it and a long black dress that moved along with the wind blowing to it, Law looked up and she was there, that woman was there, looking slightly different from the other times, she looked somehow less fake. The tattoos on her arms were still there, her long wavy hair was now a dark shade of brown and her eyes looked tired.

She was there, looking at him with a smile on her face, the sun shining right to her face and make it look like she was shining a lot. She made a serious face and touched her stomach, like showing Law that his sword didn’t do anything to her. She then smiled widely, her characteristic smile and waved at him.

“Hmm? Who’s her?” Usopp asked.

“A friend” Law smirked and nodded to her direction. He looked back at her face and he could notice her lips moving like she was saying something. She was saying something to him.

Her hand moved up and then she pointed at his pocket.

“My… pocket?” He mumbled.

“See you, Trafalgar!” She shouted incredibly high. “Could you promote my bar?! I want some people to get their dreams come true!” She was jumping, smiling like a kid and waving with both her hands.

“Illusion is always open for my guests!”

“Heh, as if…”

“Did you read his letter?!” She shouted but Law noticed the boat was moving slower.

Law turned around to all directions and he noticed Usopp and the others were at the other side of the ship.

“I did!” He smirked again. “Thanks!”

She smiled again, her teeth showing and her eyes closed shut.

“Come back to this bar when you feel lonely” She said quietly and Law shrugged.

“You better go on an adventure, witch”

Her smile widened and then she moved her pale feet, she was running away from his vision, still looking at the ship. This time it was moving faster.

**_“See you, Trafalgar Law”_ **

**_“You’re welcome, whenever you want”_ **

Those words were just a little whisper but she was sure the message would get to Law.

* * *

* * *

The island was no longer visible, there was just water around the ship and it moved faster than before. It made Law feel good again.

He put his hand inside his pocket and noticed a lot of envelops, he took them out and lots of new envelops started to appear, his name was written on them along with the name of the bar.

“Illusion, wasn’t it?”

What were those envelopments? He didn’t know. He opened the biggest ones and opened his eyes in surprise when a lot of small and thick sheets of paper came out of it.

He took all of them and looked at them, his eyes opened in shock when he noticed what it was.

There were some realistic paintings and drawings of him and Corazon through the time they were together again.

The one of them meeting at the bar again, Law after he fell to the floor in surprise, the cute smile on Corazon’s face before the first candle turned off; A realistic watercolor painting of the hourglass.

What surprised him the most, was one of the drawings that made contrast with all of the others.

It was made with pencil but it looked like it was made in a rush. It was just a small drawing of him as a child. He looked at the back of the sheet and there were some words written there.

_ “Is asked him how did you look , I think I nailed it”  _

Law chuckled a little and kept on looking through the other paintings and drawings.

Most of them were Corazon drawings and some others were drawings of him and Corazon talking to each other through the city.

After opening all the envelopments with drawings inside, he noticed the other two the woman gave him back then.

In the first one, there was a letter.

 

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> **_Hey, Trafalgar:_ **
> 
> I’m not as good as Rosinante when it comes to write letters, I think it’s more than obvious by the way I started this one.
> 
> I think I might have said it before but again, you’re always welcome to my bar. You said we were friends, right?
> 
>  I have a new friend now!!
> 
> By the way, I hope you learned your lesson about how valuable was your life. If you didn’t learn anything, then that means I’m not as good as I thought. By the way, I always keep my promises, right? Keep on looking through all this stuff and you’ll know what I’m talking about.
> 
> Also, that man that was always with me… he died a long time ago, but he couldn’t go away, you’ve been talking to a ghost all this time, isn’t it scary?!
> 
> He’s now completely gone and I hope he’s fine, there’s no more poisoning or sickness, his family is fine now...
> 
> Oh, and those days I took from you, I should tell you… you won’t get them back. But I think you wouldn’t ask to forget about those moments with my favorite blond, right?
> 
> Enjoy your life, enjoy every single detail of it, even the most terrible detail you can ever find on your long trip through life.
> 
> I’m sure you’ll do that, I’m really sure. AND I’M SURE YOU WONT FORGET ABOUT MY BAR AND ALL YOU LIVED THERE.
> 
> Keep on living and remember.
> 
> See you again, damn grumpy man!
> 
> ** _-That witch who’s name you’ll never know._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *

Law smiled at that letter and then proceeded to look at the stuff left.

She was kidding, she was fucking kidding.

A small photo was there, a small photo of the place where Corazon died, but this time, the flowers were still there, still full of color and life, there were even new flowers around the oldest ones. And a message on the bottom of the picture.

**_“I keep my promises; you know? One new flower for every day of your life, let’s get thousands!”_ **

There was another photograph there, it was Law and Corazon hugging each other, Corazon looked so real, so alive, it was him, it was Corazon.

“Damn woman…” Law smiled again.

He had to open the last one and see what was inside it.

He found something not as good as the letters or the drawings, even the photographs but something that made him believe her illusions were something real.

A black feather was on his hand, his fingers touching it softly like it was the most expensive item ever.

It wasn’t a dream it wasn’t just a dream, she was right, her illusions were so real, they were real.

And as if nothing happened, he kept all the stuff inside his pocket and prepared himself for a new adventure.

What was waiting for him on Zou? He didn’t know.

He was only sure that he felt even better now.

_**He was alive.** _

* * *

* * *

_Here are some extra author notes... well, drawings... If some of you found this fanfic through Tumblr, you might know that this story started when I couldn't finish what I would call a doujinshi... I stil wanted to continue this story, so I took the time and wrote this. Since I can't only write ZoSan forever._

_Here are two of the pages I made for this thing a long time before I started writing this._

**_THANK YOU FOR ALL THIS TIME! I LOVED TO WRITE THIS STORY!!!_ **

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING IT! THANKS THANKS THAAAANKS! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> leave some sexaaay Kudos if you liked it and don't forget to leave your opinion, it's something I always like.

**Author's Note:**

> PREPARE YOURSELVES. 
> 
>  
> 
> This work is slightly inspired by a korean Drama called MIMI. Watch it if you like to cry. Of course... it wont follow the same path. 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
